


Strange Wayfarer

by trascendenza



Category: Lexx, The Fifth Element
Genre: 100 word drabble, Community: femslash100, Crossover, F/F, serial drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-05
Updated: 2007-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"Where are you from?" Xev asked, fingering the bright and tangled orange hair delicately.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Wayfarer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100, challenges 41 through 49 (8x100w, 2x150w).

**41\. Supernatural**

"Where are you from?" Xev asked, fingering the bright and tangled orange hair delicately.

"Other universe." The woman said brightly, tilting her head and leaning close to Xev, sniffing her thoroughly. "You are from here. Smell different."

"That's right."

They circled around each other, not warily, but to better inspect.

Xev shuddered pleasantly when the woman licked a fast and wet stripe up her neck. "Not all human." She observed, running her tongue over her lips. "Taste… hissy."

"Cluster lizard," Xev offered, admiring the other woman's gravity-defying clothes.

"You witch!" Seven-ninety suddenly screamed, running his cart into the stranger's leg.

**42\. Three**

"Witch?" She laughed, picking the robot head up and smiling at him. "No. Me, fifth element. _L-e-e-l-o-o_," she enunciated carefully, drawing out every letter.

"A hussy is what you are, trying to take away my precious Xev's attention from me."

"Seven-ninety," Xev said with an edge in her voice, "I was trying to _welcome_ our new guest."

"Xev, if you would just come away with me, there would be no need—"

She took him out of Leeloo's hands and met his shifty eyes. "Off."

"But Xeeeeeeev—"

"_Off_."

She set him down on the cart, "Sorry, seven-ninety. Three's company."

**43\. More**

Just as Xev was about to lead Leeloo to her quarters, Stan and Kai came onto the bridge.

"Who is she?" Stan cried, stalking up to them.

Kai followed more slowly. "Lexx informed Stan that where was a bend in the space-time continuum on the bridge." He raised his arm, but didn't deploy the blade. "Are there any other intruders?"

"She's my friend," Xev said to Stan as she linked an arm through Leeloo's. "And I haven't seen any intruders aboard. Did you bring anyone with you?" She asked Leeloo.

Leeloo shook her head, smiling brightly at Stan and Kai.

**44\. Gluttony**

Xev tried to slip Leeloo away one more time, as soon as Kai was reassured that his services would not be needed, but Stanley was standing like a big-fat flesh barricade in their way.

"You think you're just going to keep her all to herself?" He put his hands on his hips. Xev's eye twitched a bit at the whine in his voice. Patience worn thin, she grabbed at his collar and pulled him close, a low and ominous growl coming from her throat.

"That is exactly what I'm going to do. Have—yes—_have_ her all to my self."

**45\. Pride**

"Pretty bed," Leeloo said, jumping onto it and rolling around happily.

"And useful." Xev hand-walked until she was over Leeloo, and then placed one finger under the other woman's chin, drawing their faces together. "Pretty woman," she added, running her fingernail along Leeloo's jaw.

"Women pretty." She touched Xev's hair in fascination.

"Am I a pretty woman?" Xev lowered her body in what should have been obvious intention.

Leeloo raised both her hands, tangling her fingers in the orange and blond strands. "Pretty hair."

Xev sat back on her heels.

"Pretty _hair_?"

With a frown, she took off her shirt.

**46\. Wrath**

"Xev, NO!"

Seven-ninety's eyes turned into swirls when Xev turned to glare at him and Kai.

"Seven-ninety told me the intruder was trying to kill you."

Xev crossed her arms over her bare chest, fingers twitching like she was barely restraining herself.

"Does it look like she's killing me, Kai?"

He looked down at seven-ninety. "No. It does not."

"But, Xev, my love, she's twisted your mind. If you just hand her over we can have Kai take care of her—"

But before he could finish she'd hurled him into the hallway hard enough to crack his metallic casing.

**47\. Envy**

"Come _on_, Kai." Seven-ninety's voice was heavily filtered through static. "Let's go back in. That _thing_ is a menace. If Xev dies I'm blaming it all on you."

"The dead do not take responsibility," Kai said simply, picking him up and resting seven-ninety on his hip.

"But what if she seduces Xev away from us? You saw that dangerous glint in her beady little eyes, didn't you? You can't tell me you that aren't the least little bit jealous."

"The dead do not envy," was all he would say on the matter as he led them away from Xev's quarters.

**48\. Sloth**

Stan stopped ten feet from the entrance.

"What are you waiting for, you useless sack of molecules?"

"Waiting for?" Stan's brow furrowed. "I just came to listen."

"We're here to save her, not listen to that inter-dimensional hussy seduce her!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Go in fighting!"

Stan raised seven-ninety to his eye level, lowering his voice to a hiss. "Listen, buddy, you don't have a body, so you don't understand how much we value them—"

Seven-ninety's eyes turned into pulsing hearts, "I value Xev's beautiful body more than anything in the two universes—"

"—anyway. You know that Xev could tear me apart. So I'm quite content to listen right here, thank you very much, and if you're not, I'll go stick you in Kai's chamber."

When the first moan drifted into the hall, seven-ninety's already sparking circuitry nearly exploded and Stan took him away.

**49\. Greed**

Xev's eyes widened as the white bandage-like material fell away, her lips dropping open. "And now I have you all to myself," she purred, crawling up the bed until she'd pinned Leeloo against the headboard.

"All," Leeloo breathed, biting her lips, smiling. Xev leaned in, gently taking her lower lip, nipping at it until Leeloo opened to her, tongues tentatively exploring and deepening as Xev lowered herself into Leeloo's lap.

Leeloo traced her pale hands over Xev's dark skin, hesitant at first, soon voracious, sighing as her fingers wrapped around the lush curves. She kissed her way down Xev's neck, lingering for a few moments at her collarbone before trailing downward and biting her nipple, a flushed red.

"Taste good," she said, licking down the heavy arc of Xev's breast to her ribs. "Want more."

"Please," Xev groaned, arching back onto the bed, eyelids fluttering and body singing. "Take more."


End file.
